


Kisses and Balls

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to ask Stiles to marry him. So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epitch24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitch24/gifts).



> This is a gift for the awesome Epitch24 for reading everything I've ever written, commenting on a lot of it, and making me smile. Hope you like it!

The Sheriff looked up at a knock on his door to see Derek standing there.

“Derek!” John said happily, before looking at the time. “Your shift doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, are you avoiding Stiles again? Because if so I am not harboring you. Not after the last time.”

Derek smiled. “Now he’s not mad at me. I just wanted to ask you something. About him actually.”

“Well come on in then.” John said, waving him in. “And you may as well shut the door so he doesn’t know what we talked about, only that we talked.”

Derek grinned and shut the door before going to sit in one of the chairs in front of the Sheriff’s desk.

“So what’s up?” John asked. “The last time you came to see me at work, other than the required seeing each other, was when you were trying to figure out to make him not mad at you after you ate his accidental curly fry.”

“I still don’t understand why he was so upset about that.”

“It’s Stiles. We ignore the weirdness because we love him.”

“Yes.” Derek agreed. “That’s sort of why I’m here.”

“Well then spill.” John said, sitting back and lacing his fingers. He was trying to intimidate Derek but it’s been three years since he had to give a completely terrified alpha werewolf permission to date his son and Derek’s got harder and harder to scare ever since. He knew it was probably a lost cause by now but he was determined to give it a shot.

“I want to ask Stiles to marry me.” Derek said quickly.

John blinked. And then blinked again. And again. And then he finally answered. “Are you asking for his hand? Because we both got yelled at for that last time and I am not doing it again.”

Derek laughed, looking a little more relaxed. “No I know I don’t need to ask permission but I do need a favor.”

“I have no idea how he wants to be proposed to.”

“Not that either. I’ve been talking to Lydia about that. What I would like from you sir, is you saying that next Saturday you’ll take Stiles out to lunch while I set up the house.”

“I can manage that.” John agreed. “And then I assume you’ll be having a party?”

“Yes. Lydia’s already claimed the planning of both the wedding and the engagement party.”

“Then tell her it needs to be out of our district so I don’t have to deal with all the complaints about wolves howling. I had enough of that when Scott and Kira got engaged.”

Derek smiled. “Thank you sir. I’ll be sure to tell her.”

“You do that.” John smiled. He was happy Derek hadn’t turned out to be a lunatic who murdered his own sister. He liked the boy and he was the perfect match for Stiles’s not so normal way of acting. A little supernatural activity really helped him calm down as he found a use for his researching habits. “And I’ll be sure to act surprised when Stiles calls me Sunday afternoon to tell me. Because if I know that boy you won’t be calling anyone on Saturday and he’ll make sure you sleep past noon on Sunday.”

Derek blushed but nodded as he got to his feet. “Thank you.” He said again. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“Of course.” John said. “Good luck Derek.”

Derek nodded and left the room.

John reached down and touched his left hand where the ring he used to wear would be and he smiled, looking up at the ceiling. “Our boy’s done good Clauds. He’s got a cop for a boyfriend, soon fiancé, but he’s done good. You’d be proud of him.”

 

Stiles rolled up to the house and parked the car, already smiling at the thought of seeing Derek. He’d seen him that morning when he’d gotten up to see Derek fresh from the shower after his morning run, and jesus that sure was a great thing to wake up to, but he was still very happy to be home. He loved his dad and he’d had a good time at lunch but he loved Derek and loved being around him.

He walked up to the door and cocked his head, looking at the handle. There was a Hershey’s chocolate kiss taped to it. A regular one. Milk chocolate in a shiny silver wrapper. He smiled. Derek must’ve left it for him. He took it off the door, popped it in his mouth, and went inside.

“Thanks for the kiss baby!” He shouted to the house as he toed off his shoes on the shoe mat. He’d been so proud when Derek bought the shoe mat. He’d rewarded him with a blowjob. It was a damn good blowjob too.

Derek didn’t appear or respond so Stiles looked up, confused. If Derek’s home he usually answers or comes out. He must be in the shower or out for a run or something. Stiles shrugged it off, making a mental note to thank Derek for the chocolate when he saw him as he walked over to the stairs. He saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eye and looked over to see another kiss taped to the top of the pole at the start of the railing on the stairs. He looked around and down and saw that there were kisses on every stair, what looked like one of Derek’s massive handfuls on every single step. And each step looked like it had different type, caramel, peppermint, dark chocolate, white chocolate, those weird air bubble ones. And all along the railing individual kisses were taped, leading Stiles upstairs. Stiles was very confused as to what was happening but he followed the steps up, keeping an eye out for more chocolate. He found more milk chocolate kisses taped around the picture frame of Derek and Stiles grinning at each other with the sunset behind them that Lydia had hung on the wall of the stairway. At the top of the stairs there were kisses on the picture frames directly ahead, one on each corner of all the picture frames hanging there. There were all sorts of photos inside them, pack, couple, family, but each one had kisses on the corners. Stiles looked down the hall and saw the path of kisses continued along the baseboards and up on the walls, leading towards the bedroom he shared with Derek. On the floor just at their door was a giant arrow made up of piles of all sorts of different kiss types and the colored wrappings all mixed together in a mash-up arrow pointing towards the bedroom door. Stiles pushed open the door and slowly walked inside.

On the floor at the foot of the bed was a giant heart made up of even more kisses and inside were two baskets of tennis balls set into each bump of the heart. In the center of the heart there was a piece of posterboard. Stiles walked over to look at it.

_Now that I have given you all my kisses and I finally have the balls to ask, would you marry me?_

Stiles’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open when the question finally got through his shocked brain. “Oh my god.” He whispered.

“Well?” Derek’s voice asked.

Stiles spun around to see Derek standing in the doorway, looking a little scared.

“Are you being serious?” Stiles asked.

“Yes?” Derek said, sounding even more nervous at Stiles’s question.

“Can I hear you say it?” Stiles asked. “Please?”

Derek looked apprehensive but tried to smile. “Stiles, will you marry me?”

“Of fucking course!” Stiles screamed, running across the room to jump on Derek and kiss him hard. It wasn’t really a kiss, more of an excited slamming of lips, and Stiles pulled away before it could become a kiss. Derek’s arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him tight, and he had his arms around Derek’s neck as they looked at each other. “Yes.” Stiles whispered. “A million times yes.”

Derek smiled and kissed him quickly again, wanting an actual kiss. “You taste like chocolate.”

Stiles laughed. “I ate the kiss you left on the doorknob.”

“Of course you did.” Derek said fondly. “I don’t know what I expected.”

“Well I know I did not expect this. This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’m glad you did it. You know why?”

“Why?” Derek asked, having a feeling it was going to be dirty. He was right, as usual when it comes to Stiles.

“Now I get to eat all sorts of chocolate off your amazing abs before I suck you off and get to taste what you and chocolate mixed is. I think it’s going to be _great_.”

Derek laughed, pulling Stiles back in for another kiss. “As long as I get to taste it off your tongue, I’m fine with that plan.”

Stiles grinned against Derek’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Yes you fucking do.”


End file.
